Kagerou Daze
by Vainilla Cupcakes
Summary: [OC] "Creo que odio el verano... Incontables veces he sido deslumbrada por la calima de esta manera. En este tipo de historia cliché debe haber solo un final. El final que he decidido es..." [SongFic]
1. Heat-Haze Daze

Heat-Haze Daze

_Kanato x Haruku_

"_Si en esta historia existe solo una conclusión,_

_más allá de este verano repetido, yo..."_

**_xxx_**

Despierto y me siento en la cama donde había estado durmiendo hacía unos segundos. Estiro los brazos perezosamente y bostezo. Sé perfectamente qué día es, pero para asegurarme que no es un sueño enciendo mi móvil y miro el día y la hora.

La deslumbrante luz de la pantalla de mi teléfono muestra los siguientes datos:

**12:28**

_(15/08)_

Día 15 de Agosto, cerca de las 12:30 de la tarde. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo la ropa que la anoche había preparado para hoy. Era un conjunto sencillo pero bonito. No muy especial pero un poco sí que lo era.

¿Y por qué?

Porque hoy, tras mucho tiempo habiéndolo deseado –y soñado– tenía una cita con Kanato Sakamaki. O Kanato-kun, como yo lo llamaba.

Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me sentía en el momento de pedírselo, ayer.

* * *

><p><em>-"¡K-Kanato-kun!" -Lo llamé de lejos, buscando llamar su atención. Tampoco alcé mucho la voz porque sé que eso le molesta. Con suerte, consigo que me escuche y se gira para mirarme.<em>

_-"Haruku-chan..." -Murmura él con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro y apretando a Teddy contra su pecho._

_-"¿Querías algo?" -Me pregunta sin perder la sonrisa._

_-"S-Sí, huh..." -Tomo una respiración profunda un poco disimulada y luego le miro fijamente a los ojos._

_-"¿T-Tienes algo que hacer mañana? Si no tienes nada que hacer, tal vez podríamos... Quedar, y-y eso..." -Pregunto tímidamente por fin. Él suelta una risita y murmura un "adorable". Me sonrojo casi inevitablemente._

_-"No tenemos nada que hacer." -Tenemos. Obviamente sabía que se refería a Teddy. Mi rostro se ilumina al escuchar aquello._

_-"Entonces, ¿nos veremos mañana en el parque cerca de la escuela?" -Me pregunta él. Yo asiento con entusiasmo y luego nos despedimos para regresar cada uno a sus respectivos hogares._

* * *

><p>Desde poco tiempo después de conocernos había descubierto que era un vampiro. Pero eso no me molestaba. También sabía que era... algo... sádico. Ya que habíamos pasado por varios momentos <em>juntos<em>. Pero eso tampoco me molestaba. Siendo honesta, esa forma de ser fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de él. –Sin mencionar que realmente es lindo.–

Una vez termino de vestirme camino tranquilamente por la ciudad hasta el parque que está cerca de la escuela nocturna. La cual obviamente estaba cerrada en verano.

Era de día. Y sabía que Kanato-kun no solía salir a estas horas. Pero fue él quien propuso este horario, así que no le cuestioné el porqué.

El tiempo es bueno, aunque hace un poco de calor, lo cual provoca que tras un tiempo caminando el sudor empiece a escurrise por mi frente. Suspiro, obviamente acalorada, y por fin llego al parque.

Kanato-kun ya está allí, sentado en uno de los columpios, sosteniendo a Teddy con una mano y sosteniendo las cadenas del columpio con la otra.

Me acerco a él y sonriendo le saludo.

-"Lo siento. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?" -Él niega con la cabeza por lo que suelto un suspiro de alivio.

-"Teddy y yo acabamos de llegar. ¿Verdad, Teddy...?" -Dice él, bajando la vista hacia Teddy.

Me siento en el columpio de al lado y bajo la vista al suelo.

Pasan varios segundos. El ambiente entre nosotros en silencioso, por lo que interiormente me maldigo. Sí, muy bien. Me harmé de valor para pedirle una cita, pero ahora me falta valor para por lo menos romper el hielo.

Por suerte para mí, él habla primero. Y así damos comienzo a una larga conversación sobre los enfermizos rayos del sol que caen sobre nosotros.

-"¿Sabes, Haruku-chan...? Odio el verano..." -Dice él de repente, cambiando de tema. Yo le miro con curiosidad. No lo sabía. Aunque sabiendo que los vampiros solo son activos de noche –cuando además no hace tanta calor– sí que podría habérmelo imaginado.

En ese momento, un gato negro aparece en el parque, yo lo miro y no puedo evitar pensar en aquel dicho de que los gatos negros dan mala suerte y tal. No conozco muy bien ese rumor, por lo que no sé si el mirarlos es lo que da mal augurio.

Inconscientemente, miro al gato, y éste, da un enorme brinco hacia nosotros. El gato muerde uno de los brazos de Teddy y arranca al peluche de los brazos de Kanato, quien corre a seguir al gato que se ha llevado a su tan preciado amigo. Yo corro detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarle, pero él es muy rápido.

Kanato sigue corriendo, cruzando por una carretera, pero justo al poner el primer pie sobre ésta el semáforo detrás de él refleja el cambio de luz desde verde a rojo. Miro al semáforo y luego a Kanato, y justo en ese instante, un camión a toda velocidad aparece de la nada y golpea su cuerpo.

Grito. En seguida empiezo a llorar. Observo el cuerpo de Kanato desgarrado y ensangrentado en el suelo mientras el camión culpable se daba a la fuga. El semáforo se pone en verde, corro hasta donde Kanato está y acojo su cuerpo ya sin vida entre mis brazos. Pero yo no quiero pensar que está muerto.

-"¡POR FAVOR, AYUDA!" -Grito. No llevaba mi teléfono a mano, por lo que ni siquiera podía llamar a una ambulancia.

Dejando de mirar el rostro de Kanato por un momento, observo a aquel gato negro frente a nosotros, todavía sosteniendo el brazo de Teddy en su boca. Teddy también está desgarrado. El gato debe haberlo mordido y roto.

Mientras sigo llorando inconsolablemente, el gato desaparece para ser sustituido por una calima que casualmente y casi pareciendo mentira, es igual a mí.

-"Esto no es mentira." -La calima habla. Y tras decir eso, se ríe. Se ríe de mí.

De repente, este día de verano se desvanece, la luz se apaga y el sonido de las cigarras veraniegas deja de resonar en mis oídos.

Vuelvo a despertar en mi cama, sentándome en la misma posición que lo había hecho en la supuesta pesadilla.

-"¿Ha sido un sueño...?" -Me pregunto. Me llevo las manos a los ojos para frotarlos. Normalmente, cuando tenía pesadillas, me despertaba llorando. Pero hoy nada, mis ojos están secos. Es como si casi más que un sueño, hubiera sido una ilusión.

Me levanto y me visto. Esta vez llevo mi móvil conmigo. Por el camino, mientras camino por las aceras, enciendo el móvil y miro la fecha.

**12:04**

_(14/08)_

Día 14 de Agosto. En un momento de las 12 de la tarde. Es casi como en el sueño.

Sacudo la cabeza. Seguro que había sido solo un sueño. Tal vez del nerviosismo que había tenido a noche pensando en este día, incluso soñé con eso. Aunque en el sueño la escena no acababa muy bien...

Aun así, hoy es 14 y no 15. Hoy ni siquiera había quedado con Kanato-kun. … ¿O sí?

Recibo un mensaje de Kanato-kun recordándome que hoy hemos quedado. Me sorprendo al leerlo. ¿Tan olvidadiza soy? ¿O es solo que estaba confundida por aquel sueño? Sin darle muchas más vueltas salgo a la calle.

Cuando llego al parque y veo a Kanato-kun me olvido de todo. Una vez más le saludo sonriendo.

-"Lo siento. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?" -Él niega con la cabeza por lo que suelto un suspiro de alivio.

-"Teddy y yo acabamos de llegar. ¿Verdad, Teddy...?" -Dice él, bajando la vista hacia Teddy.

Me siento en el columpio de al lado y bajo la vista al suelo.

Pasan varios segundos. Me mantengo en silencio porque acabo de recordar ese sueño.

-"¿Sabes? Esto es un poco extraño..." -Susurro. Kanato-kun sonríe.

-"¿Qué es extraño, Haruku-chan?" -No respondo. Siento ganas de llorar pero me aguanto para que Kanato-kun no me vea llorar.

-"Hace calor, ¿verdad...?" -Pregunta él.

-"Sí..." -Respondo yo con la voz algo quebrada.

-"Pero el verano no me desagrada." -Completamente contrario a lo que ocurría en el sueño. Ahora tengo más ganas de llorar que antes.

-"Yo lo odio." -Digo.

Un gato negro como el del sueño entra al parque. Abro los ojos como platos. Esta vez no me paro a mirarlo y cuando el gato salta y está a punto de agarrar a Teddy, yo lo cojo y lo abrazo contra mi pecho. El gato ''se da por vencido'' y se va. Kanato-kun me mira sonriendo y me da las gracias por salvar a Teddy de ese gato mientras se levanta.

-"¿Dónde vas?" -Le pregunto. Él sonríe. Una sonrisa sádica.

-"Voy a matar a ese gato, por tratar de llevarse a Teddy..." -Él me da la espalda pero antes de que se vaya en dirección a la carretera que el gato está cruzando, me levanto y tomo su mano.

-"Por favor. Vámonos a otra parte..." -Murmuro sin mirarle a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué? ¿No comprendes lo que quiso hacerle a Teddy...?" -Pregunta él seriamente.

Sin responder y sin soltar su mano, corro en una dirección opuesta a la que el gato fue, pero cuando salimos del parque y pisamos la acera, estando rodeados de los edificios enorme de la ciudad, la gente empieza a gritar y a señalar al cielo.

-"¡Suéltam-" -Gritaba él, pero algo le interrumpe. Alzo la vista al cielo y observo vigas de acero caer desde los andamios de un edificio en construcción.

Varias de esas vigas atraviesan el cuerpo de Kanato, y el de Teddy a su vez. Yo vuelvo a gritar. La gente hace sonidos que muestran su sorpresa ante lo que están viendo.

Institivamente empiezo a llorar y pido ayuda. La gente comienza a llamar a las ambulancias pero esta vez sé que no tiene ayuda. Pierdo las esperanzas de que salga con vida.

La gente a mi alrededor repentinamente desaparece. Solo están el difundo Kanato-kun, Teddy, las vigas que les atraviesan, yo... Y la calima que me hace sentir una bruma de calor.

-"Esto no es un sueño." -La calima habla otra vez. Y se ríe. Vuelve a reírse de mí.

No sé si es mi imaginación, pero cuando me fijo, en la imagen emborronada por mis lágrimas, casi podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Kanato-kun. La calima hace un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Mi vista vuelve a oscurecerse y las cigarras se callan.

El supuesto sueño se repite muchas veces. A la siguiente vez, recuerdo haber corrido escaleras arriba con un Kanato que me pedía que le soltara. Al terminar de subir las escaleras, me encuentré a la calima frente a mí, sonriéndome. Teddy se resbalaba de las manos de Kanato, y él, en un intento de volver a agarrarlo, cayó del último escalón y murió del impacto de la caída. Volví a llorar.

A partir de ahí me volví inconsciente de todo. No recuerdo exactamente cuántas veces he tenido que ver cómo Kanato moría frente a mí. Solo sé que esto ha estado repitiéndose durante décadas donde todos los días son 14s y 15s de Agosto.

Mi mundo sigue oscureciéndose no sin antes mostrar a aquella calima que ríe. Tras todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta. De que solo hay una solución. De que solo hay una forma de salvarle.

En el primer día repetido de verano donde Kanato murió por primera vez...

Corro con todas mis fuerzas mientras recuerdo todos los buenos momentos que he tenido con Kanato-kun. Y cuando le alcanzo, le empujo, haciéndole caer a la acera de espaldas. Él observa como la luz del semáforo cambia de verde a rojo y un camión a toda velocidad aparece de la nada y me golpea completamente.

Pierdo la conciencia pero antes de eso, puedo ver a Kanato completamente sorprendido y a mi calima detrás de él.

-"¡Te lo buscaste! ¿Ves lo que pasa?" -Digo para mí misma mientras sonrío en su dirección. La incordiante bruma de calor también está sorprendida.

En ese momento, una calima diferente aparece al lado de Kanato-kun. Es igual a él. Esta calima está llorando y se ve frustrada. Abro los ojos como platos, pero un segundo después pierdo la conciencia y finalmente mi vida se desvanece.

Esto sería realmente un buen día de verano normal. Pero todo eso aquí ha terminado.

* * *

><p>Me despierto en mi cama un 14 de Agosto y entierro mis manos en mi cabello púrpura en un gesto de frustración.<p>

Solo somos yo y Teddy. Solos en la habitación. Y casi literalmente solos en el mundo.

-"Otra vez fue inútil, Teddy..." -Susurro, abrazándole con fuerza mientras mi voz se quiebra con cada palabra.

A mi lado, la calima ríe. Se ríe de este patético yo.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? uvu Realmente me encanta Kagerou Project. Y Mekakucity Actors me gustó bastante también. Las canciones también las adoro. Así que quizás os podáis esperar muchos más SongFics de esta saga de canciones de Jin.<p>

Como acabo de decir, la canción en la que me basé no me pertenece.

Kanato, Teddy(?) y Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen tampoco. Qué pena. (?)

Solo me pertenece mi OC y la escritura.

Gracias por leer~!

-Vainilla Cupcakes~


	2. Moon-viewing Recital

**Moon-Viewing Recital**

_Haruku x Kanato_

"Darte por vencido diciendo ''Yo preferiría'',

esa ni siquiera es una opción.

Hey, vamos a avanzar juntos, ¿vale?

¡Destruye ese ''estar solo'', vamos!"

**xxx**

Kanato y yo estamos mirando por el escaparate lo que proyecta un televisor de una tienda de electrodomésticos. Justo están mostrando las imágenes de mi último concierto, donde el micrófono se me había caído al suelo torpemente, y aún más torpemente, tropecé con él y caí de espaldas. Recuerdo la vergüenza que pasé en ese mismo momento.

Miro de reojo a Kanato, quien tiene una expresión en su rostro que me llama "patética" sin palabras. Yo suspiro, luego él suspira también y dice lo siguiente.

-"Eres inútil..." -Yo vuelvo a suspirar.

-"No me lo restriegues." -Bromeo yo. Aunque sé que él lo decía un poco en serio.

-"Al igual que yo." -Entonces yo abro los ojos como platos y le miro, preguntándole qué quiere decir con eso.

-"No importa lo que haga. Seguro que va a ser inútil." -Dice él.

No sé a lo que se refiere, pero sí que noté que en los últimos días ha estado actuando extraño. Bueno, él en sí es extraño, sinceramente. Pero últimamente ha actuado más extrañamente de lo normal. Aún sin saber de qué habla, viendo ese rostro a punto de llorar yo trato de animarle.

-"¡No te rindas!" -Exclamo. Aunque sé que esas palabras no son suficientes. No sé cómo consolarle o hacerle sentir mejor, pero sigo intentándolo.

-"¡Solo tienes que ser más enérgico!" –Sigo yo, mientras tomo sus manos entre las mías. –"O si no, el mañana te deslumbrará de nuevo."

Ante mi pequeño escándalo, la gente me mira y rápidamente me reconoce. Todos –o casi todos– sacan sus teléfonos móviles y me sacan fotos. Otros se me acercan a pedirme autógrafos, pero yo no digo nada y salgo corriendo sin soltar una de las manos de Kanato. Él sostiene a Teddy con fuerza para que no se caiga. Me imagino que le estoy arrastrando a la fuerza.

Me pongo la capucha de mi sudadera mientras corro y él se pone la suya. Ambos seguimos corriendo hasta que él se fija en una tienda de bollerías y se le antoja entrar a comer un dulce. Obviamente él no dice que tiene ganas de hacerlo, pero le conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. Así que, todavía son soltarle, entro a la pequeña bollería.

Cada uno hacemos nuestros pedidos, le digo a Kanato que yo invito y luego tomamos asientos.

Realmente, estoy preocupado por él. Me preocupa lo que pueda estar pasando por esa cabeza suya, pero más me preocupa que no quiera contarme nada. Estoy segura de que solo él lo sabe. Bueno, él y Teddy. Pero no es como si ese oso de peluche fuera a darme una explicación.

Estoy mirando a Teddy mientras pienso eso, algo que Kanato nota y hace que le salte la curiosidad.

-"Teddy pregunta porqué estás mirándole tan fijamente..."

-"A-Ah, por nada. Lo siento." -Rápidamente termino mi aperitivo y poco después el termina el suyo.

Mientras comía, creía haber visto lágrimas bordear esos ojos rosados suyos.

-"Mi yo cobarde es un inútil, como tú..." -Me siento algo ofendida al escuchar eso. Pero bueno, así es su forma de ser. Creo que incluso me ofende más que se llame a sí mismo ''cobarde'' e ''inútil'' que que me lo llame a mí.

Yo no creo que lo que dice sea cierto. Es más, creo que solo por ser él, él puede proponerse conseguir cualquier cosa y conseguirlo. Incluido esto que le tiene tan deprimido. Estoy segura de que él puede superarlo. ¿Porqué no solo miramos hacia delante?

No le respondo nada, pero le sonrío. Es una sonrisa reconfortante. Como no sé qué decir, quiero apoyarlo al menos de esta manera.

Esa tarde, le llevo a muchos sitios por toda la ciudad. Fuimos molestados varias veces por la gente de la calle. O más concretamente, mis fans. Pero eso no nos impedirá tener una tarde entretenida.

No puedo permitirme que ponga excusas para renunciar a aquello que sé que se ha propuesto –pero que no sé de que se trata–. Es más, simplemente no puedo permitir que renuncie o que se rinda. Ni siquiera está solo, así que no tiene que sentirse tan triste.

Extiendo mi mano hacia él para que él la tome y sigamos el camino de esa manera, pero en ese momento noto haber pisado algo... Blando...

Cuando bajo la vista al suelo, me doy cuenta de que lo que he hecho ha sido pisar la cola de un gato con pelaje beige y manchas marrones. Al instante me sobresalto y aparto el pie, dejando la cola del gato libre de nuevo.

El pequeño gato maulla y yo rápidamente me agacho, acariciando su cabeza y pidiéndole disculpas como si pudiera entenderme.

En cierto momento, giro la cabeza hacia Kanato, obviamente para mirarle, y veo que su rostro está descompuesto. Él está sorprendido. Pero más sorprendida estoy yo de verle con esa cara. Parece como si hubiera recordado algo. Es más, él no me está mirando a mí. Nos mira a mí y al gato.

Una vez el gato se va, me levanto y Kanato y yo seguimos nuestro paseo. Tras un pequeño trecho nos sentamos en un banco y él vuelve a hablar.

-"Teddy no entiende lo que pasa, y yo tampoco..." -Masculla él.

Una vez más, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y ni siquiera hace un intento de ocultarlas o limpiarlas por lo que pronto estas se escurren por sus mejillas. Tras soltar un suspiro tonto, él abre una lata de soda que acababa de comprarse en una máquina expendedora, pero por alguna razón, al abrirla, salió disparada una pequeña parte de la bebida en su cara. Qué oportuno –ironizo yo en mi mente–.

Saco un pañuelo de mi pequeño bolso y se lo ofrezco para que se seque la cara. Él lo toma y se limpia la cara.

-"¡Tienes que esforzarte todavía más si quieres que tus esfuerzos se vean recompensados!" –Trato de animarle, pero quizás no es suficiente todavía.

Una vez más, tomo su mano y echo a correr por la ciudad.

Cuando el cielo ya había tomado un color anaranjado, casi podía afirmar que Kanato estaba distraído de aquello que lo tenía tan preocupado. Incluso le había visto sonreír en varias ocasiones. Y conozco lo suficientemente bien ese tipo de sonrisas suyas como para saber cómo se siente. Y ahora estaba algo más feliz.

Cuando la luz del sol ya estaba apunto de apagarse, ambos entramos en un parque. Allí, había 3 niñas jugando en los columpios. Dos estaban sentadas en el mismo columpio y la otra las empujaba. Estaban riendo y pasándolo bien.

En un momento normal, no me habría fijado, la verdad. Pero cuando vi a Kanato mirando a esas niñas con un rostro sorprendido, yo también las miré. Pero no hay nada raro en ellas. ¿Quizás estaba recordando algo otra vez...?

En ese instante, escucho un sollozo. Miro a Kanato. Lágrimas se escurren de sus ojos y desaparecen al caer al suelo. Siendo más alta, enseguida me agacho y tomo sus manos, mirándole desde abajo.

Ya lo había comprendido desde el principio. Pero viéndole llorar, me di cuenta de cuán mal lo estaba pasando. Y tiene sentido.

En este mundo pequeño y cruel, unos colmillos se muestran. Y es muy difícil no verse afectado por esos colmillos y por las garras afiladas. Ambos, poco a poco, te arrancan cada parte de ti hasta dejarte vacío.

-"Quería que estuviéramos juntos." -Solloza él mientras me mira.

Suelto sus manos cuando siento un par de lágrimas caer sobre éstas.

-"Quiero ayudarte. Por favor." -Sé que palabras como esa no llegarán hasta aquel deprimido corazón suyo, pero realmente, realmente quiero ayudarle.

Yo quiero ser quien le ''salve'', y quiero cumplirlo.

Ya ha anochecido completamente y las luces de las farolas acaban de encenderse, iluminándonos a Kanato y a mí.

En ese momento, algo se me ocurre. Tampoco sé si eso es suficiente para animarle pero al menos quiero intentarlo. Creo que esa es la mejor forma de intentarlo que tengo.

Vuelvo a tomar una de sus manos mientras él estaba abrazando a Teddy. Camino por la ciudad a paso ligero, hay poca gente, pero en cuanto me ven, todos se reúnen a nuestro alrededor. Este es el momento. Todos me estaban mirando.

-"Lo sé, no todo está perdido. Si lo deseas podrás volverla a encontrar." -Canto con mi voz más seria pero aun así natural. Son unos versos motivadores que esta vez sí que parecen llenar un poco el agujero en el corazón de Kanato.

La gente me aplaude cuando me callo y yo sonrío. Kanato sonríe también y se acerca a mí.

-"Voy a esforzarme." -Murmura. Y mi sonrisa se agranda.

Eso ha sido un poco genial, supongo...

Suelto una risita y ambos damos un pequeño paseo más antes de volver a nuestras casas.


End file.
